


Somewhere Only We Know

by Hollyspacey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Kinda Fluffy, Letters, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone stumbles onto Darcy's secret hiding spot, she decides to just go with it. The super soldier who did the stumbling is glad she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies. Not sure where this came from, but I felt the need to write something sweet and sort of fluffy, so here we are.  
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> Title shamelessly stolen from Keane, because it fit, and also because it's a great song.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/) and we can scream about Marvel together. :)

Darcy was done. If she didn’t get away from science and scientists soon, she was going to explode. Kind of like Jane’s faulty equipment kept doing.

It seemed her scientists had conspired today to make Darcy’s life extra difficult. Jane refused to eat, and made Darcy recalibrate the same machine five damn times before she was happy.

Bruce was in one of his withdrawn moods, which normally didn’t bother Darcy, she just let him be when he was feeling anti-social. But today, she needed him to fill out his requisition forms, and the longer it took him to do that, the longer Darcy would have to wait to do her equipment order.

And then there was Tony. A bit like a rambunctious toddler on a good day, today he had taken it up about a million notches. He had been working on a new suit and was trying to work through a glitch. His way of doing this was to leave the lab and focus on something else until the answer came to him. Which brought him into Jane’s lab, with him messing with Jane’s machinery, getting her all riled up. He wouldn’t leave Bruce alone, and he wanted Darcy to drop everything and entertain him.

So, yeah. She. Was. Done.

She dropped a granola bar on Jane’s notebook, laid Bruce’s paperwork on top of his keyboard, and thrust Jane’s Rubik’s cube into Tony’s hands with a glare. She yelled back as she left the room, “I’m taking a break. Try to not blow each other up while I’m gone.”

Stopping by the kitchen to make herself a big cup of coffee, Darcy got into the elevator, “J, you know where I wanna go.”

“Of course, Miss Lewis.”

The elevator began rising, and in moments, the doors opened. Darcy wandered down a rarely used hallway to find the door that it seemed only she knew about. The door opened up to a tiny hallway that led to another door. Through that door was where Darcy had found her paradise.

It was a small, glassed-in balcony with a perfect view of the city. It was quiet, and private, and Darcy’s absolute favorite place in the Tower. She wasn’t sure why it was unused or what it’s original purpose was, but she didn’t really care. As far as she was concerned, it was all hers.

When she first discovered it and confirmed with JARVIS that no one used it, she’d dragged up her massive beanbag chair, an armload of blankets, and a basket full of magazines and snacks. Now, anytime she needed to get away from life for awhile, that’s where she’d go. JARVIS had agreed to keep her off the grid and not reveal where her hideaway was.

Sure, Tony undoubtedly knew about it. This was his building after all, but he hadn’t mentioned it or tried to stop her from using it. Darcy was also sure that Clint knew about it. He basically traveled via the air ducts, and he seemed to know the layout of the building like the back of his hand, but it was not his kind of hangout, too bright and exposed. Natasha probably knew about it too, because she was Natasha and she knew everything. For all intents and purposes, though, it was Darcy’s.

She kicked off her shoes and burrowed into her chair, asking JARVIS to pull up one of her playlists. As the music began playing, Darcy began to relax. She reached over to grab the bag of candy she’d left up here the last time, but when she pulled it up, it was half empty, “What the hell?”

All she wanted to do was overdose on chocolate, listen to some music, and play hermit for an hour. And now someone had eaten half of her bag of Reese’s cups. Rude.

She opened the bag and inside there was a note.

_Hello. I’m not sure who this space belongs to, but JARVIS said it would be alright if I used it for a bit. I also ate some of your candy. I apologize, and will replace it soon. -S_

Darcy giggled when she saw the back of the note. There was a little cartoon scribbled in the corner of a boy with hearts for eyes, staring at a bag of Reese’s. Looking at the note, she wasn’t as mad as she thought she might be at the invasion of her space, and the theft of her chocolate. “Hey, J. Who did this?”

“My apologies, Miss Lewis, but privacy protocols were enacted at the time, and I am unable to share this information.”

“How did they even find this place?”

The A.I. spoke in what Darcy would call an apologetic tone, “I believe that is also my fault. The individual who I allowed in here was in a similar state of mind as you were the first time you came here. I felt this person would be respectful of your space and swore them to secrecy of it’s existence. I do hope that is alright.”

Darcy sighed, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Darcy knew the only people who had access to this floor had to either live here or be employed with a high clearance, and she knew extremely well just how stressful living and working in the Tower could be. As long as whoever it was didn’t make a mess or blab about her spot, she figured she could share.

She looked over the note again. _S_. There were no S’s in her immediate circle, but then again she mostly spent her days surrounded by scientists. She rifled through her bag until she found a pen, and wrote a response under the note.

_Dear chocolate thief, I’m usually not so forgiving when someone steals my secret stash of candy, but I have it on good authority (JARVIS) that you needed it. So, we’re cool. Just don’t tell anyone about this place, it’s my secret hideaway. -D_

_P.S. You can use it anytime, I don’t mind._

_P.P.S. Make sure you get the good full-size Reese’s, not the tiny ones, ok?_

She doodled a few stars and swirls around her portion of the note, and folded it back up. Putting it on top of the basket where it could clearly be seen, she leaned back and enjoyed the rest of her hour.

 

*****

 

Yesterday had been one of those days.

Steve's mind wouldn’t shut off, and it seemed like he just didn’t fit into his skin like he was supposed to. Everything seemed to rub him raw. He’d tried working out, ended up running for miles and destroying a few punching bags, and he still couldn’t shake the feeling. He’d grabbed his sketchpad to maybe go to the park to do some drawing, but when the elevator opened downstairs, he’d found he didn’t really want to leave.

Some days it was hard to see New York as it is, and not how it was. It looked like one of those days.

The doors closed and Steve stood there for a moment before JARVIS spoke, “Captain, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just take me back up to my room, I guess.”

The elevator didn’t move, and after a moment, the A.I. spoke hesitantly, “If I may, Captain, I believe I know of a place you might enjoy.”

“Where?”

“Well I am afraid it is already used by someone else, but as it is currently vacant, I don’t think they would mind if you needed a place to get away.”

Steve frowned, “Ok, sure. Why not?”

The elevator began its ascent and when it opened on an upper floor, JARVIS began directing him through the halls. He ended up at a nondescript door and was about to open it when JARVIS spoke, “Captain, I would ask that you be discreet about this place. It isn’t known to many of the occupants of the Tower, and I know it’s other occupant would like to keep it that way.”

He shook his head, “No, I won’t tell anyone.”

Steve walked through the door, down the hallway, and slowly opened the next door. He walked through it to find a perfect little oasis in the middle of Avengers Tower. He took in the view and found that he could see Brooklyn in the distance.

Glancing around the little enclosed balcony, he could see that someone was obviously putting it to good use. A massive beanbag chair heaped with blankets, a couple of books and magazines, and a basket full of snacks. “JARVIS, who else comes here?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say. I have been sworn to secrecy.”

“And you’re sure it’s alright if I’m here?”

“I don’t believe the other occupant will be too upset, no. If so, I will take full responsibility.”

Steve shrugged, and settled into the chair, taking in the light scent of perfume that surrounded him. Grabbing his sketchbook, he started drawing the image of the city laid out before him.

He didn’t mean to rifle through the other person’s things, but he hadn’t eaten all day and there was a whole basket of snacks _right there_ _._ Feeling only a little guilty, he ate some of the chocolate sitting there. He would definitely replace it, hopefully before the other person found out, but he decided to leave a note anyway.

The following morning, Steve made sure to finish his workout earlier, and walked down the street to buy some replacement candy before he went back to his new hiding spot. Following the previous day’s path, he opened the door to the balcony. His plan was to just drop off the candy and leave, but he saw that someone had gotten his note and responded.

Sitting down, he read through D’s response, and pulled out a pencil to leave another note.

_D- Thank you for being so understanding. As promised, I have replaced the pilfered treats. Again, my apologies. I don’t know how you managed to keep this place to yourself, but I’m impressed. I definitely will not tell anyone about it, as I plan to take you up on your offer to keep coming here. -S_

Steve put the note aside and pulled out his sketchpad. When he was finished, he saw that he had drawn a detailed picture of the view from the balcony. On a whim, he tore out the drawing and left it with his note.

 

*****

 

The next day, Darcy returned to her spot, only to find that her mystery person had left another note and, had indeed, replaced her candy. They’d also left her a gorgeous drawing of the skyline. Whoever it was, had some talent.

Rifling through her bag, she let out a triumphant, “Aha!” when she found what she was looking for, a roll of Avengers-themed stickers.

She’d bought them originally because Thor had gotten a kick out of seeing himself in sticker form, but they’d gained a new purpose. Whenever Tony finished his paperwork or behaved like a proper human being, Darcy would stop by and place a little Iron Man sticker on his shirt.

The first time she’d done it, he’d complained and looked at her like she was crazy, but she noticed that he kept it on the rest of the day. Now whenever she did it, he’d just shake his head with a small, fond smile on his face. And, most telling, he let that glittery little Iron Man remain on his shirt.

When Darcy found the roll, she peeled off a Thor and used it to stick the drawing up on the wall. Pleased with her new artwork, Darcy leaned back and grabbed a pen and the note.

_S- Thank you for your discretion and the treats, as a matter of fact, I’m eating one now. You did good. Also, has anyone told you that you’re crazy talented? Because you kind of are. Seriously, my art skills extend to stick figures and smiley-face suns. It’s ridiculous. Oh, and you can totally bring stuff up here if you want. I don’t know, books or art stuff or whatever you’re into. JARVIS seems ok with you being here, so I’m not arguing. Also, I’m using my context clues and assuming you either live here in the Tower or you are here so much for work that you might as well live here. So, I definitely get the need to get away every once in awhile. What I’m saying is that I don’t mind if you do it here. -D_

Later that afternoon, Darcy made cookies for Jane and Bruce and when she was wrapping up the extras, she thought that maybe it might be a nice gesture to leave some for her new friend. She wrapped up a handful and took them upstairs to her hideaway, along with a little tag with the letter ‘ _S_ ’ on it.

 

*****

 

The next day, the scent of cookies met Steve when he opened the door. He happily ate his new treats as he read the note D had left, then responded.

A week later, when Steve was in Prague on a mission, he found a tiny ceramic bird that for some unknown reason he thought D might like. Even more inexplicably, he gave in to the impulse and bought it.

 

*****

 

Darcy had missed S for the week that he went missing. She’d assumed he found somewhere new to hang out, but a week later, when she went upstairs and found the bright little bird figurine, she wore a grin the rest of the day.

From that point on, neither one went to the room without bringing something for the other.

Little trinkets they thought were cool, books they thought the other just had to read, and drawings on behalf of Steve or baked goods on behalf of Darcy. The notes continued, too. They were both being vague about who they were and what their role in the Tower was, but once Steve mentioned a co-worker who had followed him around the Tower all day because he was bored, and Darcy was 99.9% sure he was talking about Tony.

They discussed movies and music, Darcy making him personalized playlists that they later discussed in depth. Eventually, Darcy caved and bought a notebook that they used solely for these communications, and even that started to fill quickly.

It was weird, they were like penpals, but not. Something more intimate than that, somehow.

Whatever they were, Darcy thought it was kind of cool to have someone to just talk to. No hidden agenda, no guy talking to her just to get into her pants or because she knew a couple of Avengers. Just a friend. A friend that was rapidly becoming important to Darcy, despite the fact that she’d never met them.

And somehow, they managed to keep their little communications a secret. Well, for awhile anyway. “Lewis, this is my building. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

Darcy cringed at Tony’s question. She’d stopped by his lab to bring him lunch and he’d finally cracked and started asking her about her new friendship.

She shrugged, “I guess.”

“Please, I knew from the first day. Who do you think told JARVIS to give you access?”

She thought that over. Of course JARVIS would’ve had to  ask Tony for permission. “Hmm. I actually didn’t think about that. Thank you, Tony.”

“Whatever, kid,” he grinned at her, “So, do you want to know who your mystery guy is?”

“So it is a guy?” Darcy had thought so, but didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“Sure is.”

Darcy thought for a moment, “No. Kinda? No. I don’t know, I kind of like things the way they are.”

Tony considered her answer, and gave her a look like she’d passed some sort of test, “Isn’t the not-knowing killing you, though?”

“I mean, a little. Especially in the beginning. But now it’s kind of neat, like we’re penpals or something. I don’t know him, he doesn’t know me. Wait, does he know me?”

“No. He’s asked around, but never came right out and said anything. I guess he’s trying to keep your secret.”

She grinned, “Good.”

“You sure you don’t want to know?” Tony looked like the suspense was killing him.

“I’m sure, Tony.”

“Are you two ever going to meet up?”

“I mean, probability says that we’ll run into each other at some point, but neither one of us has said anything about it. I don’t know, he seems like a really cool guy, we get along and everything. But, like, what if we meet and he’s terrible, or he thinks I’m terrible?”

“You’re not terrible, Lewis. And when you do meet him, do not tell him I said this, but neither is he.”

“Shut up, you weirdo,” Darcy grinned and punched him softly in the arm, “But, seriously, our little friendship right now is nice. I have no doubt fate will eventually step in and fuck things up, but I’m not gonna mess with it.”

“Your choice. Just know that when you two do meet, JARVIS will inevitably be recording and I will be forced to play it at your wedding or something.”

Darcy just rolled her eyes as she left the lab.

The next day, her conversation with Tony ran through her head. Sure, she’d always been curious about who S was, but Tony seemed certain that the two of them would hit it off. In any case, everything he’d said pointed to the fact that he thought of S as a good guy, and with Tony that meant something.

Darcy had made brownies that day, as all of her scientists had eaten their lunch and filled out their paperwork, and they deserved a treat. As always, she saved a few of them for S. She was on her way upstairs when the elevator opened up to reveal Clint, and a man that she had seen, but never met, Captain America.

Darcy internally fanned herself, the man was gorgeous up close.

“Hey, Darce. We still on for Dog Cops tomorrow night?”

Darcy grinned at Clint, “Yep. This week’s is gonna be good, too.”

“I know. You ever seen it, Steve?”

Captain America, or Steve, just shook his head, a blank look on his face, “I can’t say that I have.”

“Add it to the list, Cap!” Clint gestured at Steve, who pulled a tiny notepad out of his pocket and scribbled something down.

Clint looked over to see Darcy watching Steve, “Oh, have you guys met? Darcy, this is Steve. You probably know him as Captain America. And this,” Clint threw his arm around her, “This is Darcy. She’s the lab assistant for Jane, Bruce, and Tony. She’s amazing.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and laughed, “All true facts. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you Steve.”

“You too, Darcy.”

Moments later, the elevator opened, and Clint got off, leaving Darcy and Steve alone together. They made small talk as the door closed and the car began rising, Steve asked about working in the labs and Darcy asked him about working with the team. It was perfectly pleasant.

The elevator dinged and they both exited at the same floor, their conversation slowing as they realized that they were headed in the same direction. Darcy paused at the door when they reached it, “Well, this is me. It was nice meeting you, Steve. I'll see you around.”

He stood there awkwardly, hand scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah. Nice to meet you too. Uhh, what do you mean this is you?”

Darcy glanced back at the door, then back at him, “Oh. Well, I just come here to hang out sometimes.”

“Uh huh,” Steve kept staring at her.

After a beat, Darcy turned from him, “Ok. Well, bye.” _Awkward_.

She had just opened the door and was about to walk through it when she heard Steve speak softly behind her, “Darcy.”

The way he said her name was like he’d just unlocked a puzzle. She turned back to look at him questioningly. He shook his head, small grin on his face, “Darcy. Of course. _D_.”

Darcy’s eyes widened as she took in his words. Steve. _S_.

Out of all of the people she’d imagined _S_ might be, Steve Rogers was not even on the list. She’d never even thought of the possibility. It made sense though, everyone had only wonderful things to say about the guy. “You’re _S_?”

“Yeah. _D_?”

She let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, that’s me. I guess you can call me Darcy now.”

“Darcy.”

They watched each other a moment, before Darcy remembered why she was on her way up here, “Oh! I brought you treats. Here.”

She shoved the wrapped brownies into his hands and he took a small sniff of the package. “Thanks, Darcy. I brought you something too, actually.”

He handed her the small potted fern he’d been carrying. “You bought me a plant?”

“Yeah, Is that weird? I just kind of saw it and thought you might like it.”

Darcy watched as an adorable red flush crept over his skin, “No, it’s not weird. I like it. Thank you. For all of my gifts and everything.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you.”

Darcy grinned up at him, “You know, Tony told me he was going to record us meeting and play it at our wedding.”

Steve sputtered out a laugh, “Of course he did.”

Darcy shrugged, “He is incorrigible.”

“Yes, he is. Well, I guess since he already has the wedding planned out, I should at least take you out on a first date.”

“I agree. It’s the least you could do. I’m free right now if you are.”

Steve grinned down at her, “Alright, let’s go.”

“We can discuss what a busybody Tony is, and how his A.I. is just as bad.”

JARVIS’ voice drifted from the speaker above them, “My apologies. I can’t help how I am programmed.”

“It’s ok, J. We still love you.”

They began to walk out, but Darcy paused, going back through the door. When she reached the balcony, she placed her fern in the corner of the little room. She walked back to Steve, linking her arm in his, and they walked out to the elevator together. 


End file.
